1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor fencing systems, and more specifically to breakaway fencing systems.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Horse owners have experienced many of the problems associated with horses, pastures, and some of the fence products that are available on today's market. Horse fencing needs to meet many requirements: it needs to be visible under a variety of weather conditions, day and night; resistant to many types of climate; easily installed; easily repaired; and safe for the horses.
Many different types of fencing have been used in the past, including barbed wire, smooth wire, poly-rope with woven wire, wood plank, and vinyl fencing. Each of the prior fencing systems has advantages and disadvantages. It is inevitable that at some point a horse will test a fence or be spooked and run through it. Many prior fences have not performed well in these critical situations, causing injury to the horse when the horse comes into contact with the fence or breaks through the fence, and/or causing extensive damage to the fence which requires significant outlays in time and money to repair.
There has remained a need, therefore, for a fence or fencing system that is relatively inexpensive to install and repair, functional as well as pleasing to look at, and very importantly, safe for the horses it contained.